Switched!
by Alpha male plus Fujoshi freak
Summary: It was a fine day until they found themselves living in someone else's body. AU-ish! RiRen/EreRi! Rated M! for future smut! (Don't own the cover image) (Formerly known as i'm always invisible)
1. The Great Pretenders (NOT)

**Weee~! I suddenly had this idea popping up~ hope y'all enjoy this XP**

**Title: Switched!**

**Summary: It was a fine day until they found themselves living in someone else's body. AU-ish! RiRen/EreRi! **

**Warnings: YAOI! Grammar… And OOCness**

**Disclaimer: SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama… If only I owned it *Sigh***

**Note: I hope everyone enjoys!**

**-Let's start shall we?**

**~o0o0o0o~**

**Chapter 1**

**The Great Pretenders (NOT!)**

It was morning. A certain brunet woke up with a scowl written on his face. He was in a dungeon. A _filthy_ damn dungeon; he seemed to be free of doing whatever he was supposed to do anyways. He sat up from his stony bed of his, rubbing his back to soothe his back all thanks to the fucking bed. He let a sigh escape his mouth then stopped mid-way.

_This is not my voice…_ He suddenly thought. He immediately stood up from his bed and stalked over to the bars—lucky enough that he's good at picking locks. Upon opening it, he bumped to another brunette.

"Eren, you're up early today?" She said then suddenly grinned that may put a Cheshire to shame, "Don't tell me… You're going to Levi's room, right?!" She gave playful jabs at 'Eren's' shoulder.

"Fuck you, shitty glasses, I am most certainly not that damn brat." 'Eren' replied.

'Shitty glasses' or Hanji stopped giving him jabs then put up worried face, "Eren, I know Levi is your idol but don't copy to the extent that you are going to speak like him… It doesn't suit you…"

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

"Look, shitty glasses, I am not here for jokes. I am Levi for god's sake!" The brunet's eye twitched in annoyance.

"A-Ano…" A deep voice intruded.

Both eyes landed on whoever was speaking, one was scowling and one stared with wide eyes. They both saw the Lance Corporal—who unexpectedly looked 'untidy'. His hair was a tad messy, there was no cravat, just plain white collared shirt with a pair of black pants. His eyes looked wider and more innocent—and tamed—it was something you might compare to a kitten. He had his hands tangled together and was looking down on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Another unexpected thing happened when the Lance Corporal was about to say something then flushed a healthy shade of red. _IT. WAS. FUCKING. ADORABLE!_

Hanji had to contain her fangirl-ish squeal at the sight, "He-He-Heichou! Are you alright?! You don't look like yourself!"

"Ha-Hanji-sa-san… please lower your voice… i-it might cause a scene…" He timidly reprimanded.

"AND HE'S POLITE! HAS THE WORLD COME TO AN END?!" The eccentric brunette grabbed the sides of her head then received a fine chop to the head, "—OW! What was that for Eren?!"

"I am not Eren GODDAMNIT!" 'Eren' shouted. He pointed at his supposed body, "That is my body!" then he pointed to himself, "And THIS is your superior!"

It took awhile for Hanji to realize what 'Eren' was trying to say. She shifted her head to the body of Eren then the fidgeting body of Levi. Eren would be usually be polite around his superiors, he would only be a loud mouth infront of people he has been with—unlike _this _Eren, he was scowling, he had this stress marks on his forehead and under his eyes, he has a foul mouth and let's not forget the grumpy attitude. She nodded to herself then analyzed Levi. The Levi infront of her was fidgeting, playing with his fingers, still not well-groomed, blushing in embarrassment like a high school girl, and polite. The real Heichou would act like a freakin' boss, remain stoic, insert curses whenever possible and be grumpy.

Hanji slammed her fist against her open palm, "Now I get it!" She pointed at the Grumpy Eren, "You are Levi in the body of Eren and—" she pointed at the fidgeting Levi, "—you are Eren in Levi's body!"

"Congratulations, what can we do without you?" Levi, who was in Eren's body, said with sarcasm dripping each word. He crossed his arms and leaned by the prison bar, "of course we are in each other's body! What else would you like to know?!" He added.

**(A/N: Starting here, please remember that when I address Levi, please take note that he is in Eren's body and vice-versa. I'm so sorry if this ever confuses you… oTL)**

"Maa, maa, calm down Ere—I mean Levi. Don't you guys think this is awesome?!" Hanji shouted in excitement, she waved her hands and arms to prove it so. She clutched the side of her head, "Oh my gosh! Wait 'til the others hear about this!"

"Hanji-san! Please don't do that!" Eren begged.

Hanji raised a brow, "Why so?"

Eren looked down and twiddled with his fingers, a tint of red creeping up his cheeks, "Be-Because…"

"Oi, shitty brat, don't you dare do that infront of my men and stop blushing! You look like a damn high school girl confessing to someone you like!" Levi reprimanded then tugged Eren out, "Let's go! I am going to clean this body of mine whether you like it or not!"

The stomping of Levi's feet were heard and gradually resided. Hanji was left perplexed of the recent happenings. Grinning to herself, she thought: _Fufufu~ This is going to be fun!_

Leaving Hanji to herself, Levi continued to drag Eren to his supposed room. Eren, who had felt himself literally shrunk due to having Levi's body, struggled to keep up with the taller guy's footing. He would trip midway then immediately regain his footing—he nearly bit his tongue the way Aurou would when he tried to say something actually.

Levi clicked his tongue then scowled once again. Dragging his body was a pain—especially with Eren navigating it. As he continued to drag Eren, an idea popped in his head. As much as he hated doing it—plus the fact that he was going to do that to his own body—AND the fact that if people see 'Eren' carry 'Levi' will and will make misunderstandings—he still had to do _that_ if he wanted to things quickly.

Eren had been on his nerves especially this very morning. Yes, they may have a secret relationship but that's not the point. The very thing that got on his nerve was how _**damn filthy**_ Eren's body was and _**to how damn filthy**_ was his sleeping place. Not only that but, Eren also went to the dungeon wearing **THAT** outfit **AND **didn't brush his hair _**AND**_ probably didn't even thought of his fucking hygiene this time. It actually made him wonder to how he even managed to get past the people on his way there.

Soon enough Levi snapped on the inside then started to carry Eren bridal style and stormed to his room as fast as possible.

"—Wha?!"

"Shut it."

…

…

…

As if lady luck was on their side, they were in Levi's room in speed record.

Levi slammed the door open and did the same manner in closing it. He threw Eren (regardless of the fact that he is throwing his own body) to the bed and almost immediately, Levi towered over him.

His smirked as he saw Eren's excited face. Although he preferred having his own body towering over Eren's real body—not the other way around—he still liked it. Call him a narcissist but Levi actually thought that the flushed expression he was seeing, with the courtesy of Eren controlling his body, was adorable.

What would his lips taste? What would Eren taste when he is being kissed by his body? How delicious would those moans coming out of his body—the one being controlled by Eren—come out like? Despite it being filthy, would Eren masturbate and touch himself even though that was _his_ body? How damn tight would his hole be?

Just the damn thought is making Levi more and more curious. Unbeknownst to him, he has been wearing a scary face ever since he was thinking of that stuff.

Eren stayed silent with fear engulfing him—which was due to Levi's scary face (Even though he shouldn't be scared since the scary face was made by his own face—Eren's body) When someone else is controlling your body, it really looks like it's not your own. He partly closed his eyes from Levi's scary face. It was as a fail attempt of hiding his wince.

The mere fact that Eren made that kind of face turned a switch on Levi. He suddenly had his breath hitching uncontrollably. He had a hard time swallowing the lump stuck in his throat, a bead of sweat slowly dripped down his cheek.

He inhaled largely before speaking again, "We are going to take a bath together got that Eren?" Levi abruptly stood up from his position, dragging up Eren in the process, "I will make sure that every fucking square inch of my body and your body is scrubbed **clean**."

You can really see what type of person Levi is when you enter the room of cleanliness—the bathroom. It was literally clean and free of dirt. All cleaning materials were neatly placed in one place—as in totally arranged. The holes were free of any gross things, the toilet… the fucking toilet looked like a holy place. It was downright SHINY!

Eren couldn't believe his eyes from what he was seeing. As the two of them got inside—very sacred place—a _VERY _sacred place! He was tugged inside the bathroom—sacred place as he'd like to call it—and before he knew it, he was being undressed by Levi.

"He-HEICHOU! I CAN DO THAT MYSELF!" Eren nearly shouted. He clutched his clothes together then turned around.

Levi had his brow twitch in annoyance, "Oi, shitty brat, you have certainly been getting on my nerves and the fact that I am in your body is not really helping." He gently massaged his temples, "And have you forgotten to what we have agreed?"

It took awhile for Eren to register what his superior was trying to say. He held back a face palm and secretly made a guilty look. _'I forgot that I was supposed to call Heichou by his first name when we are alone… He has been a sensitive kind of person now that I think about it…'_ He inwardly sweat-dropped at that. After finishing he was done with unbuttoning the buttons, he turned around and tilted his head upward so he could meet the older guy's eyes, "I'm so sorry about that, Levi… I'm still hooked up on us body switching… Gomen (Sorry)…" That was then Eren hung his head in shame.

It was an adorable sight—not that he would even admit that or anything—when he saw Eren look up to him. Usually the eyes in Levi's body were really sharp and it was hard for people to look at it but when it was Eren doing it to his body, his eyes looked a lot more tamed. Like a kitten if he were the one to choose. Those orbs looked larger than they were supposed to be—now that's what you can expect from Eren. Levi's eyes trailed downwards. Now that he has seen it, he really had to admit that his body was well-toned and looking closer, that was then he realized that he still has some scratches that remained during expeditions and stuff.

Levi gave a small smile and gently rubbed Eren's head, "I guess this is a surprising thing to happen so I'll let that slip for now." Levi then turned serious, "Now, I will give you lessons on how to act infront of others—ESPECIALLY when you are infront of my men and infront of your asshole friends!"

"While we are in the bathroom?!"

"YES! WHILE WE ARE IN THE BATHROOM!"

"BUT AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO CLEAN IN THE BATHROOM?!"

_Smirk._ "Did you not know, Eren? Pressurized water can cut even through the strongest metal. Water can make a great substitute for a whip, especially when it's against someone's bare skin."

Eren paled at the thought, "W-Wait, Le-Levi! You're not thinking of…"

"Oh don't you dare look down on me, Jaeger. I do not hesitate—even when I'm up against my own body."

With a bowl on his hands, Levi devilishly smirked. _This is going to be fun…_

…

…

…

"Fuck you, Levi… ugh…" Eren softly cursed under his breath, rubbing the nearest spot that was hit hard by the water. He was now fully dressed. He now LOOKED like the feared Lance Corporal. Everything that you can see in him is definitely clean. He had to make sure that he could scowl darkly to the extent that no one would dare come near him—setting aside Hanji and Erwin.

Levi on the other hand now looked like that shitty brat of his. Much to his dismay, he had to keep his hair messy and by all means, he had to make sure that he can smile at 'Eren's' friends. Furthermore, he has to be careful with his language and he has to prevent himself of thinking any objective of killing someone now that he is in the body of Eren (Since he might transform into a titan if he hurts himself). He also has to keep himself accompanied to the presence of Mikasa and Armin—and other annoying faces that Eren considers as a friend.

The proceeded to the door, "Eren, if you make even the slightest mistake, I will fuck you until can't stand anymore." Levi threatened.

"Wait, was that a treat or threat?" Eren questioned.

"Both"

Eren suddenly had an idea forming in his head—"Don't you even dare, shitty brat" Levi darkly muttered.

Shuddering, Eren nodded profusely and followed Levi.

As they got out, Eren immediately went infront of Eren. He did as he was told to do during their short training in the bathroom. _'Yosh. First I have to make a scary face and shoot glares at anyone going near.'_

**~Short Flashback~**

"_Listen clearly alright? Eren. Normal people will definitely not go near me because of my expression." Levi started. He was still brandishing the bowl of freezing water on his hand, "Glares will help you best if you can't scowl… considering the fact that you look like a criminal when you glare…"_

"_Hey! That was rude of you Levi! I do not have a face of a criminal—OW!—AHH! IT'S SO COLD! WHAT THE HELL?!"_

**~End of short flashback~**

An innocent guy holding a piece of paper was coincidentally passing by. Eren took this as a chance and gave the worst glare that he could give. _Success!_ The guy ran away, clutching his heart for dear life, screaming "I'M SO SORRYYY!"

Eren turned to Levi with a stupid happy face then suddenly paled and turned back to the hall. _FUCK IT!_

**~Short Flashback 2~**

"_**If others saw you pouting like that, I am pretty sure that you and my body will never be seen again."**__ Levi darkly muttered. "Promise me that you are not to pout infront of others but only to me."_

_Eren beamed, "Of course, Levi!"_

"_AND!" Levi leaned closer to Eren, "Show any stupid face while we are out there, consider yourself dead by the time you sleep."_

**~End of short flashback 2~**

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, __**FUCK!**_ He mentally cursed. So he was going to die by the time he sleeps… It was not a happy thought—NOT a happy thought at all! A sudden flash of his life before his eyes happened.

_Damn! I really am going to die!_

Despite the inner turmoil, his outer face remained stoic and Levi-material. The rest of the walk went silent and no more. A few more steps later, they were at the stairs, going up. No more funny business—just being the great pretenders as they are.

The light at the end grew brighter and brighter until they reached the main floor. A few turns more and they were at the cafeteria—the fucking smelly cafeteria—that these men never bother to clean. Both exchanged glances and gave curt nods at each other. And before they knew it, they were headed for their supposed places, 'Eren' going to his friends and 'Levi' going to his men.

Levi was confident of trying to imitate Eren but as all else fail, he failed to do one thing, and that is to smile. Imitating Eren for him was a piece of cake, considering the fact that he has been together with the boy ever since. True, his friends were really something. True, that his friends have great futures ahead of them, and true, that he really has one of a kind friends but he still can't really take in the fact that they were so damn filthy. And add the fact that he was pretty damn filthy himself, this was all fucked up.

A few more strides and he were there with Eren's friends. He had his eyes twitching in annoyance for what the fucking hell he was going to do next. He forced a quirky smile and seated next to Armin, his blonde friend.

"Ohayo, Eren." Armin greeted.

"Ahh… Ohayo…" Levi also greeted, mentally twitching in annoyance non-stop. It was really damn hard to keep up the happy/unhappy face of his or whatever that shitty face was called.

"Eren, are you alright?" The raven haired girl, Mikasa asked, concerned. She sat by the other side of 'Eren' and gave him a pair of worried eyes.

_I have to make a damn lie or else…_

He silently gulped. Looking to the other side, the table of his men was taking things the way it was supposed to be. By chance, he saw Eren suffer the wrath of coffee. _Perhaps it was black coffee? _Levi mentally hypothesized. Going back, he made an easy lie good enough to fool everyone present, "Ahaha… _Ahaha! SHIT!_ I had a hard time sleeping in the dungeon…" Of course the italicized words went unspoken. He scratched the back of his head, and like what Eren might've done; he flinched by the sight of Mikasa's expression. "Mi…Mikasa..?"

"Tch. That chibi has gone too far! I'm going to demand him!" She stood up and stormed to where 'Levi' was. As she got there, the others stopped talking and stared at the glaring Mikasa. Levi mentally commended Eren for not cringing, flinching, or jerking or doing any shitty movements like an ass would do.

"What?" Eren coldly asked. _What the fuck am I supposed to do?!_ Eren's inner state complained. He can stand up to many and that includes Mikasa since he doesn't want to be treated as a kid anymore but in this state (Him being in Levi's body) was not really helping. He slowly trailed his eyes to a pair of ire green orbs. Eren mentally winced at that. Levi was trying to tell him something and that something was something he couldn't put his finger on it. It was sort of a do or die situation for Eren… but more severe. If you do something—which was the message Levi was trying to say—you are clear of any danger… and if you don't… you will die by the wrath of Mikasa first then the wrath of Levi.

Sharp gray eyes slowly widened and looked tamed.

_SHIT! EREN CAN HOLD IT LONGER!_

Levi clicked his tongue and boldly went in between Mikasa and Eren, "Ackerman, you are not to lay a finger on him got that?" Another twitch on his eyebrow… Well that was certainly not a smooth move

Mikasa looked dumbstruck,

"E-Eren… what did you just call me..?"

It was a shit moment…

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Well certainly that was a shitty way to end a chapter. Please do tell me whatever confuses you or if you have a better idea, you are free to suggest me of anything.**

**Oh. And just so anyone would like to know, I am still going to continue my KHR fic… I just got stuck in the middle that's all.**

**I have a challenge!**

**The person that is in-charge of me is a battalion commander 102. Now, I am a platoon leader whose platoon starts with letter 'A' what platoon do I hold?**

**The first three to guess correctly will have a drawing of what they will request~!**

**But seriously if you have any confusions/clarifications in this chapter, feel free to ask. I don't bite XD**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	2. Hanji's Fault

**Soo… the first chapter didn't get any reviews but meh idc XD I will still continue especially with this plot bunny still running around my head.**

**Take note of the situation, k~? **

**Aaaaannnndddd~ Levi is changed to Rivaille XD**

**So 'Eren' or 'Rivaille' refers to the body while, Eren or Rivaille refers to the people**

_Thoughts_

"Regular speech"

**Warning: OOCness, possible wrong grammars and spellings and Yadda, Yadda (You get the point)**

**Let's start shall we?**

**~o0o0o0o~**

"Ohayo, Eren."

"Ahh… Ohayo…"

"Eren, are you alright?"

_I have to make a damn lie or else…_

"Ahaha… _Ahaha! SHIT!_ I had a hard time sleeping in the dungeon… Mi…Mikasa..?"

"Tch. That chibi has gone too far! I'm going to demand him!"

"What?"

_What the fuck am I supposed to do?!_

_SHIT! EREN CAN HOLD IT LONGER!_

"Ackerman, you are not to lay a finger on him got that?"

"E-Eren… what did you just call me..?"

**Chapter 2**

**Hanji's Fault**

Rivaille had a visible sweat dripping down his cheek. Yippie… _shit. _So acting like Eren requires calling Ackerman by her first name but in this case, his tongue slipped and called the cadet by 'Ackerman'. He had to think of something or people will start acting suspicious. An inaudible gulp. He folded his arms behind his head, "Psyche! I caught on that, right? Ahaha!" Rivaille acted. But deep inside, he was really being torn apart.

_Damn this life! FUCKING DAMN LIFE!_ Rivaille mentally cursed with an inner image of him throwing a tantrum. By this time, Eren should have a deep scowl, glaring at him, _supposedly._ He slowly trailed his eyes to a pair of glaring ones. This made him inwardly smirk. That shitty brat was good, he had to admit. With a quirky smile, which Rivaille really never got used to doing, he shoved Mikasa away from the table.

"Jaeger." The supposed 'Rivaille' spoke.

Rivaille and Mikasa turned their heads, snappy in the latter's case.

"Ha-Hai..?" Rivaille stuttered, much to his dismay. Thanks to their current angle, Mikasa can't see the eyes on 'Eren's' body twitching in annoyance.

"My office. _**NOW.**_"

After a curt nod, Rivaille continued to shove Mikasa back to their table.

As they sat down, Rivaille let out a sigh—which was really a great way to kill his character.

"You looked so cool awhile ago, Eren!" Armin immediately said.

With this Rivaille raised a brow, "How so?"

"Well… if you look at it, you were acting as if you were Rivaille Heichou!"

_That's because I AM him, shitty Blondie_

"Who cares? He's just trying to impress him, I'm pretty sure of that!" Jean concluded with a smug face written all over.

_Hmm… so this is the cadet that Eren keeps fighting with. He's a cocky brat I might say alright…_

"_-_Anyways, Eren, what made you act like him?" Connie butted in.

"I don't know really… well, anyways, enough with that." Rivaille said, effectively cutting the conversation, "I have to go to Heichou's office… I'm pretty sure he's going to have my ass…" He said with a fake face of fear.

"Ahaha… I feel for you, Eren…" Armin comfortingly said then turned his head to the raven haired girl—who was sitting there dejectedly, "…And Mikasa as well…"

There were some table mates, who were still eager to ask him questions, but thanks to the excuse, he was free to go. Christa gave a wave goodbye, Ymir merely grunted, Sasha said goodbye with a mouth full of food—which Rivaille deemed as disgusting and filthy, the rest said goodbye normally—setting aside those who were uninterested.

**~o0o0o0o~**

"—OW!" Eren was pushed against the hard wall. Rivaille was absolutely beyond pissed by the time they got in the office. Eren on the other hand felt so small—aside the fact that he _was_ small—and seeing that he was pushed back by his own body was really not helping.

Soon enough, Rivaille had pinned his hands just above him, "This is official. Until we are back to normal, you are not to separate from me. Got that?" Eren slowly nodded, afraid that the taller man might punch him right in the face or guts.

"Good." With that, Rivaille sat on the desk then pointed at the door, his eyes saying 'Lock it'. Getting the message, Eren scurried to the door and locked it as instructed. Rivaille proceed to his supposed seat positioned behind the desk and signaled Eren to come closer.

The curtains were partly open, only leaving a few streaks of light to pass. When Eren was close within a hand's reach, Rivaille tugged him and positioned him by the free space between his legs. Eren felt two hands snake by his waist. His back was gently pressed against Rivaille's chest, "I guess this is why you like to cuddle me so much…" The taller man, Rivaille, commented as he buried his face by the raven locks.

Eren let out a small chuckle. Rivaille was definitely using the height advantage to the fullest. When Rivaille was still in his original body, he was usually ticked off every time Eren goes behind him and started to cuddle him to no end. Though, he would be lying if he didn't admit that he didn't like being cuddled (He was the real cuddle monster… he just doesn't know it yet.).

The shorter of the two, Eren, suddenly gasped. Eyes widening, felt Rivaille's hands under his shirt.

_How did he even unbutton me without me noticing?!_

He started to squirm under to the touch. Rivaille smirked at this reaction. Screw belts, he continued his handworks up to the chest. There, he heard a loud gasped from Eren.

"Le-Rivaille..! I really don't think—Aaaahnn~!" He arched his back as felt his nipples being pinched.

"I never knew until now that my voice can give something like that…" Rivaille commented, continuing to feel the skin under his hands.

"Damn you… Rivaille… you're such a narcissist..!" Eren breathily said. His eyes were fogged with the action being done to him. He gave out a surprised yelp when Rivaille bit him at the ear. Then, he felt himself being gently lifted. He tilted his head to face Rivaille… that was the only time he noticed that they were only of breaths apart.

Eren flushed in a healthy red color. That smirk… That fucking damn smirk and those fucking damn eyes… They were fucking captivating and effectively seducing. He made a mental note to learn how to do that when he's got his body back.

"Now who's the narcissist again?" Rivaille questioned.

"Damn it…" The younger one lightly cursed.

Contented, Rivaille gently put him down and removed his hands under Eren's shirt, "Eren, could you sit on the desk." He said, making it sound as an order rather than a request.

Eren complied without any complaints. He got out of the chair and sat the desk. He was now facing Rivaille. Eren had to admit that there were good points at being short. Usually, when he sits on Rivaille's desk or when he sits on anything that is a chair, his feet touch the ground. But now that he is in the body of Rivaille, it was actually quite fun to swing your legs back and forth—which he immediately stopped as soon as he did that… considering the fact that Rivaille was glaring darkly at him. He made a sorry look to compensate for that.

There was a pregnant silence going on for quite awhile ever since Eren sat on the desk. He semi-crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers. A few seconds later, Eren was fidgeting in his seat. The stare he was receiving might really melt him, "Uhh… Hei—I mean… Rivaille..?"

"What?"

"Why are you uhh… staring..?"

"Just wondering…"

"About what?"

"God, Eren! Is this twenty questions or something?!"

"Well, I wouldn't be asking twenty questions if you answered me completely! Heck, I just gave you I don't know 3 questions! And that's far from twenty!"

"Fuck you, Eren. You still have a long way to go if you're trying to be sarcastic." Rivaille dryly retorted.

"I am not!"

Knock! Knock!

"_Heichou, is there something happening there?! HEICHOU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

The frivolous knocking continued. Rivaille gave an annoyed glare to the smaller boy (Eren) before huffing and made a face as if he was uneasy. He pointed the unbuttoned shirt on Eren then slowly stalked to the door. Rivaille gave another shot of look at Eren if he was done buttoning up. When Eren gave a nod, Rivaille had opened the door—but incredulously opened—which practically slammed against Rivaille's face and made a fine print of a door. Rivaille resisted the urge to attack her but that can wait. The next problem lies to how Eren acts infront of her.

"Heichou, you were shouting… is something wrong?" Petra, the auburn haired girl, asked, worried. She made a concerned face over the Lance Corporal.

"I am. Now go away. You're disturbing me." Eren smoothly said… despite his inner turmoil going, _"I'm so sorry, Petra-san! I didn't mean any of this! I wish I could tell you but it's so complicated!"_

"Oh…" She muttered then turned her head, "OH MY GOSH! EREN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DID I DO THIS?! OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" She rushed to the supposed 'Eren'.

Rivaille was definitely good, Eren had to admit. He was definitely sure that Rivaille had a dark aura surrounding him, the moment the door hit his face. But now, it was like… wow… He was rubbing his face in a soothing manner to make the pain go away—what's more surprising was how he managed to stay in human form especially when pain was registered and a clear objective was present.

"I'm fine, Petra-san… please don't mind me…" Rivaille sheepishly smiled one side barely visible of twitching in annoyance. Eren had to hide a snicker trying to surface—which didn't go unnoticed to Rivaille.

Petra gave out a sigh of relief, "Ja, I'll see you later then." With that, Petra left the office.

"O…Ohh…" Rivaille gently closed the door and locked it once more. He stalked over to Eren with a hard glare. Pulling the cravat wrapped around Eren's neck, "Don't you dare do that again..." He hissed. Eren nodded frantically. Rivaille slowly lets go of the cravat, inwardly cringing at the wrinkles done by his actions.

He sat at the desk infront of Eren, boldly carrying the boy into his lap. Now Eren was straddling Rivaille. It was a very suggestive position… _Awkward…_

"A… Ano… Rivaille… why are you acting like this all of a sudden..?"

"Don't know… perhaps I'm just using this height to the fullest until I return to my body with the shitty height…"

Eren let out a giggle, "I didn't know that…"

"Well now you know." Rivaille then closed his eyes for awhile before breathing out, "Yosh! Let's kiss, you shitty brat!"

"Ehh?!" Eren glowed bright red. He covered his glowing face from that, "Why sho shudden?!" He muttered.

Rivaille shrugged, "Suddenly felt like it." He forcefully removed the hands away from Eren's face and forcefully captured those lips he was longing. He could feel those muffled moans vibrating… one of the best pleasures when he was with Eren. Not breaking the kiss, his hands trailed downwards to Eren's slender legs and pulled them, making the distance between the two closer. Eren responded by locking his legs on Rivaille's hips and tangling his hands in his hair.

As they broke apart for air, a thin thread of saliva connected their lips and broke as soon as it formed. Their foreheads connected then continued with their heated kiss. Tongues danced in each other's cavern, evident that both were fighting for dominance. He felt the older one smirk through the kiss then moved his hips upward. Eren gasped at the contact between his legs. And yet another success from Rivaille's actions for he has gained the dominance.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Eren accidentally bit Rivaille's tongue, causing him to withdraw his poor tongue. The older of the two glared the best he can while covering his mouth.

"_Oi~! Rivaille, why did you lock the door?! I CAN'T GET IN!"_

"I… I… I am so sorry Rivaille..!" Eren apologized, with teary eyes, "I-I-I…"

"Noh a wold, Ewen. Noh a shing-gow fu-ing wold…" ("Not a word, Eren. Not a single fucking word…") Rivaille sharply said… if that were even possible. They still remained in their current position.

Eren lightly tugged the jacket infront of him, "Ri-Rivaille… Hanji-san is just outside—" He gasped as Rivaille went for his neck, ravishing it. Eren grew redder and redder by the contact. His lock on Rivaille's hips tightened, hands curled into a ball; Eren had to contain his voice.

"_OI! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR QUITE AWHILE NOW!"_

"Ri-Rivai, y-you fucking tease..!" He wordlessly gasped as he felt a certain someone's tongue go to a sensitive spot on his neck, "Ri-Ri-Ri-Ri-Rivaille~!" The taller of the two (Rivaille) inwardly smirked for that kind of action. It wasn't everyday you get to see or hear your own self like that. Eren was gasping for air now. The real him was actually sensitive but being in Rivaille's body was somehow a whole new level. This was practically the main thing that made him thinking to how in world Rivaille could keep his stoic façade when he gives the guy blowjobs…

"You are act-actually enjoying this, a-aren't you?!" Eren hissed, keeping a failed attempt of a glare towards the other guy.

Rivaille pulled back with a smug smirk on his face. The boy raised a brow, "What's with the f-face?"

"Try to cover that up." He pointed at the red mark forming at the side of Eren's neck—causing the boy to glow bright red, covering the hickey.

"_THAT'S IT! I'M BREAKIN' IN!"_

The door burst open. There were a few debris and dust flying over. The silhouette of Hanji could be seen as well as some misty figures behind her. Eren was frantically forcing himself to get off of his current position with Rivaille… It was rendered impossible with the older one's grip on his hips. The boy mouthed 'Let go' but the other remained impassive. Eren was nearly as white as a ghost when the dusts were slowly residing and it was clear that there were 4? 5? more silhouettes behind Hanji.

Eren tried to push himself away with a panicked look in his eyes. That was then he heard multiple gasps coming from the intruders. The younger boy directed a horrified, blushing face to Rivaille, who still remained impassive, then to the intruders.

A dark scowl formed on Rivaille's face, _Great… now the office is filthy._

"Oi, Hanji, why the damn hell did open the door like that." The older man hissed, his back still facing the intruders.

"OI! EREN! What's up with your fucked-up attitude, HUH?!" Aurou, the one who likes to imitate Rivaille-Heichou, exclaimed, "What are you even doing to—" He suddenly bit his tongue.

From Rivaille's angle, he had the urge to face-palm. Eren made yet another horrified face and tugged on the jacket Rivaille was currently wearing. The older responded by giving an inaudible sigh and let go of his grip on the younger one's hips. Eren carefully slid off of the older one's hips, covering the red nark that his precious—insert sarcasm here—Lance Corporal had made on his neck.

Hanji had noticed this the moment Eren covered his neck. A playful idea formed in her head, "Na, Rivai… why are you covering your neck?"

The moment Hanji had said this, the others also murmured some sort of words of agreement. Petra had the same concerned face as she stared at the place Eren was trying to cover up. Aurou tried to give a hard-on glare as he still tried to sooth his bitten tongue. Erd and Gunther tried to come up with theories that may fit to why the 'Corporal' was holding his neck. Erwin seemed to have an idea of what the real reason was and the same applies to Hanji.

_Now… What will you do?_ Hanji mentally asked as a Cheshire grin formed on her face. The same thought was for Rivaille as well but instead of a grin was a piercing glare.

Eren gulped inaudibly, "I… have a stiff neck"

_Hoo~ that was fast. _Hanji commended.

"Nice try but they already know, you know…" The eccentric brunette informed. Eren raised a brow and Rivaille turned around, "They know what?"

"You know…" The brunette made an assuming gesture. The older one immediately got the message but as for Eren… he was too dense to know the meaning. Sighing, Hanji revealed the meaning behind her gesture, "You and Eren switching bodies, I mean."

Eren made an 'O' sound then pointed at Aurou with his vacant hand, "Then why did Aurou-san go on an uproar..?"

"Oh. I forgot."

*Face-palm*

"Well, going back, I think I know the reason to how the two of you switched bodies…" Hanji slowly stated.

Rivaille crossed his arms, "Spill your shit already."

"Fine, fine. Do you remember drinking something in a can?" She started.

"If you mean the one Petra served me then yes." Hanji shot an incredulous look towards Petra, who suddenly hitched, then went back to the conversation.

"Did you share it with anyone?"

"I didn't like the taste so I forced it on the shitty brat."

Eren, remembering that incident, suddenly exploded into another shade of a healthy red glow. He wanted to cover his face badly but if wanted to do that, the damn hickey would be seen.

Petra tensed at the action Eren was doing. She was taking one step at a time like a robot.

"Petra… What are you doing?" Erd asked, raising a brow.

"I suddenly had this strange urge to cuddle him…" The auburn haired girl raised her anxiety-filled hands. Her breathing was going abnormal and had an obsessed fangirl-ish look as she slowly trudged to the short one.

Eren remained petrified in his place. It was either he was too scared to move because of the face Petra was making or his feet were just stuck to the floor. His eyes widened considerably. Petra was just a step away from cuddling Eren to death and then there comes Rivaille to the rescue.

Protective hands snaked around Eren's waist and felt himself closer to another body, "Touch him and you die, bitch." The girl snapped out of her trance, "I'm so sorry!" Then, she scurried back to the group with an embarrassed expression lingering her face.

Hanji coughed into her hand, "Going back, how did you uhh force him exactly..?"

Rivaille stared for a good long minute before answering, "Mouth to mouth."

It was a direct and blunt answer coming from the older one. Eren had to turn around, facing Rivaille, and buried his face there. The boy said something but it was too muffled and the heat creeping up his cheeks just sky-rocketed until the ears. Some made awkward coughs and the others either smirked or watch the scene unravel more.

"_KYAAAAA!" _A certain auburn haired girl squealed, cupping her cheeks with a rosy blush, "Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya…"

The people surrounding him leaned closer, "YAOI!" After that, she had collapsed due to an overdose of fan-gasm. The surrounding people sweat dropped.

Hanji coughed into her hand again to catch their attention. She scratched her head with a troubling face forming.

"Hurry up and spill it already."

"Well you see… How can I put it… uhh…" Hanji was about to give a weak laugh but what seized her of doing that was the impatient look she was receiving from the older guy, "That was a prototype that I made up with random things that I never bothered to list so I have no idea for now how to get your bodies back!" She said in a swift manner but was clear enough to be understood. She inhaled and exhaled deeply… Rivaille is still not saying a word.

"Ri-Rivai, take note that I used the term 'for now' so that means I can get you two back to normal… but not that soon."

Still no answer…

At this point, Hanji was having cold sweats, "W-Well, I called the Rivai squad so they can help cover up for the two of you so…" She scratched her head with a cheeky grin.

"Oh well…"

The brunette stared disbelievingly, " 'Oh well'? That's all?! You're letting me off the hook?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"What? Do you want to be punished _that _badly?"

"No—it's just that…" She cut her own sentence before turning into a maniac again, "Nevermind that! I can't wait for your further development! I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK! YOU JUST GAVE YOUR OWN BODY A HICKEY! DAMN RIVAI! DAMN YOU DOG!" She stated, feverishly breathing in and out.

Eren snapped out of Rivaille's hold, "Hanji-san, you didn't have to say it to the world you know!" He shouted.

"Oops, it slipped."

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"Well, now that that's over with, we still have something to talk about, that's we're here." Erwin interjected, "Eren, you can take care of that later."

"But what is someone sees?!"

"You can just say it's a bug bite."

Eren sighed in defeat and nodded to the suggestion. Everyone took a seat. Erwin searched for something in the pocket of his jacket—which revealed to be an invitation letter.

"Commander Pixis invited us to a ball scheduled tomorrow night."

**-OMAKE!**

**~The End of the night~**

After their conversation, the rest of the squad gave their good-byes, leaving only Eren and Rivaille in the office. It was a rare sight but both hung their heads and sighed. Tomorrow night will be called 'HELL' for them atleast. But setting that aside, Rivaille was beyond pissed off upon seeing his office.

"Oi, Eren, we're cleaning this room. NOW." Rivaille removed his jacket and covered his mouth with a handkerchief. He rolled his sleeves up to the elbows and went to his closet full of cleaning equipment. He turned his head to the staring man, "Well?"

"Ah! HAI!" Eren did the same actions despite the inner argument that it was already night-out and anyone in the right mind would've been asleep by now. He got a rag and went to cleaning the floor. He was on his knees and Rivaille got to see a nice view of Eren's ass—which was technically Rivaille's but you get the point.

The older one proceeded to cleaning the doors and it was quite a challenge. It took him nearly an hour and a half to get one door shiny again. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the sleeve he was wearing.

…

…

…

A few hours had passed and it was already a quarter before twelve. Rivaille was satisfied with his work so now he can take a nice bath before going to sleep. He rolled his eyes to Eren. He was done a few minutes earlier than him and had dozed off while he was waiting for Rivaille to finish.

"I guess, I can let this off… _just _for today." Rivaille muttered to himself and picked up the sleeping Eren. He strode to his bedroom and gently placed Eren on the bed. He got a new set of clothes and set them just beside the sleeping boy. One by one, he removed Eren's clothing.

"Hnn… Rivai… are you done yet..?" Eren muttered. Rivaille was caught off-guard.

A rare genuine smile formed on Rivaille's lips, "Ahh… I'm done, now sleep." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and redressed him with a new set of clothes.

After he had finished dressing Eren, Rivaille also redressed himself disregarding his bugging conscience that he was damn filthy. He set the boy beside him and covered him with the bed sheet. The older one closed the lights.

"Oyasumi, you shitty brat…"

**-OMAKE-**

**~end~**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Well, I think I'm losing my touch. I mean seriously! Well… perhaps it's because I still have limited knowledge about this anime? Damn. Meh. Oh well.**

**On the next chapter… HINT! (Someone cross-dresses!)**

**-A review might help me for the next chapter XD**

**-Ciao~!**


	3. Preparation part 1

_**NOTE!**_

**If you are reading this, then no, this is not an update-Well, it's actually an update but only this note-you get the point- I am only here to say that the authoress behind this fic died a few days ago. Pleae don't pry. It's too sad. But rest assured, I will continue this along with a fujoshi friend (She was a former non-yaoi lover but the authoress proved to have a great influence) **

**Please take not that I AM A GUY! And don't think of me as a gay when I post another update. The fujoshi freak-err friend of mine is held responsible of all gayshit actions.**

**-Everything beyond here is the last chap. made by the real Author-**

**Oh. Mah. Gosh! I never thought that this would receive a nice set of reviews after posting chapter 2 =QAQ= **_**I feel stupidly happy!**_

**My replies to you:**

**-ObsessedWithPercyJackson: Thank you~!  
-MochiiLovesGilbert: Hehe, here's moreee! XD  
-PinkutoMomo: I know right? XD I made them fangirls so that I wouldn't pair them with Rivaille. I am also very very when you said that I nailed their personalities despite their situation… I hope they don't turn out OOC in this one to you ^^"  
-Kougyoku: Hehe glad you like it *purrs*  
-Luda Tsukiyomi-hime: Glad to know it XD  
-memori: Weee~! Here's the update!  
-Shadow-4gotlogin: Here it is! X3  
-smiley face: I know! Fangirls are forever! Thanks for the compliment too! XD  
love-child-tokyo: Here's the update~!**

'**Eren' refers to the body as well as 'Rivaille'. Eren and Rivaille refer to the people. **

"Normal"

_Thoughts_

**You know the warning and disclaimers XD**

**Additional: Smut on the first part, skip if you like (I suck at smut scenes)**

**Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this new chap. XD**

**-Enjoy~!**

**xxXXxx**

"Nevermind that! I can't wait for your further development! I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK! YOU JUST GAVE YOUR OWN BODY A HICKEY! DAMN RIVAI! DAMN YOU DOG!"

"Hanji-san, you didn't have to say it to the world you know!"

"Oops, it slipped."

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"Well, now that that's over with, we still have something to talk about, that's we're here. Eren, you can take care of that later."

"But what is someone sees?!"

"You can just say it's a bug bite."

"Commander Pixis invited us to a ball scheduled tomorrow night."

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 3**

**Preparation part1**

The sun has yet to rise and Eren had already woken up. Perhaps it was the body's biological clock?

Having his height decrease by a few centimeters wasn't a bad idea. The cuddle monster was on the move again. He can feel the slow beating of the older one's heart. It was calm and soothing. The slow rhythmical ups and down of his chest. The comfortable heat he was feeling. What's more was the hands wrapped around him—as if he was a nice body pillow. The younger one tilted his head to meet the older one's face. Now if only that was Rivaille's face… STILL that doesn't change anything even when what he was seeing was his own face.

Eren adjusted his own body—that was the only time he realized that he was on top of Rivaille… and probably the only time he also realized that he was wearing a new set of clothes. Shrugging, he snuggled closer against Rivaille's body. The comforting warmth was more than enough to put him back to sleep. The rest of the early morning went easy…

Or so he thought it would…

Eren's eyes suddenly opened. Okay, so his err Rivaille's body was pushing him to get a fucking move on. _Great. Just GREAT!_ The boy begrudgingly thought. The body was forcing him to get a move on. Eren wasn't really a morning person but unfortunately, this body was a morning type. He tried to get out of the 'cuddle monster's' cuddle.

It was impossible, Eren deemed. This was something he liked but at the same time disliked. Liked because he was being shown affection by the man he loves, disliked because he never managed to get out of it because of Rivaille's somehow inhumane strength and he couldn't break free thanks to that.

From the looks of it, thanks to Eren's body, Rivaille wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. The younger one should know his own body, right?

With a playful smile, Eren struggled upward. He knows his own sensitive spots when it comes to his body. He almost regretted disturbing his precious Corporal's sleep but getting out was his top priority. Their position is really getting into him. _*Ehem* Getting horny *Ehem*_

He was face to face with the corporal. He resisted the urge to capture atleast one kiss… Well, kissing Rivaille was something he can do anytime he wants and the older one wouldn't mind, right? RIGHT?!

Hands against his chest, Eren leveled himself near the ear. Blowing his ear would do the trick. He inhaled a breath full before trying to—

"Wha?!" He felt himself being toppled and felt his back against the bed, hands pinned just above the head. Eyes as wide as a cat's stared at another pair of eyes bore onto him.

"You are years behind if you want to try and do something sneaky, you Shitty Brat." Rivaille said. A teasing smirk graced upon his lips, "What made you do something as to blow my ear, huh?"

"I… I was trying to get out of your grip."

"Hoo." The older of the two looked around the room. He noticed that light was barely visible and he deduced that it was still early in the morning, "Nah, Eren, what time do you think it is?"

"Four? Uhh… five perhaps?"

"Close enough." Rivaille held both of Eren's hand with one hand. One went down below the belt, earning a will deserved hiss from the younger one. He continued to rub the member underneath the cloth. It was rather cute to see that the younger one was squirming from the touch.

"Ri-Rivai… you fucking tease, this isn't a good time to do that damn it..!" Eren hissed, still continuing to squirm under the touch.

Rivaille stopped his masturbation midway, "You're right." The events yesterday night clicked in his mind, "This is a big problem." He let go of the grip on Eren's hands, got out of the bed and went for sanitary objects. The younger one sat up on the bed, curiously eyeing the older one's movements.

_Let's see… towel, soap, shampoo what else… ahh... yes, we also need this and this._

The older of the two, Rivaille, shot a glare towards the younger one. Eren gulped, "What is it this time..?"

"We are still damn filthy after cleaning last night." After that statement, the younger one was swooped out of his feet and into someone's arms. He strode to the bathroom and placed Eren there. Rivaille left the younger one for a few seconds then came back with soap, towels, new sets of clothes, cuffs—Eren raised a brow at that, and lube.

Rivaille stalked towards Eren, slowly unbuttoning and removing his clothes in a suggestive manner. He tucked a few strands of hair covering Eren's face and then nuzzled on his neck. Eren's breath suddenly hitched from the contact but didn't show any form of resistance towards the action.

"Ri-Rivai…" The boy closed his eyes shut, slowly turning red from a simple action. He yelped when he felt his ear being bitten.

Rivaille's hands slowly unbuttoned the shirt Eren was wearing. After that, he pressed his hands on Eren's back, making the distance between them closer.

"I am going to make you a moaning mess, Eren…" The older one huskily whispered. Eren flushed from that. He captured those sweet lips and tongues entangled on a complicated dance. There was no shame detected as Rivaille lapped on the boy's lips. They parted for air a few seconds later then engaged themselves back to that action.

Rivaille slowly went for Eren's pants. He unbuckled those belts and unzipped those pants. He pushed the boy against the wall, "Wrap your legs around me." He commanded. The boy did as said, allowing the pants to slip down to the floor.

The kiss didn't break as Rivaille opened the shower. Both men were drenched in water. The older one intruded a finger in Eren's asshole, causing the younger to hiss in pain.

"You didn't even warn me, Rivaille!" Eren complained, trying his very best to glare. It was rendered useless when another finger was inserted, and then another. An amused face lingered on Rivaille's face. Eren's eyes was partly open, his nails digging on his shoulders, and mouth tucked together to suppress a moan.

Yet another smirk formed on Rivaille's face. He removed his three fingers then suddenly inserted them back, making the boy gasp out loud then bit Rivaille's shoulder—whose turn to hiss. He made scissoring motions in Eren's butt hole—even though it was damn filthy and he was doing this to his own body… AND doing something dirty in a clean place such as the bathroom.

When he deemed Eren was ready, he got the cuffs and cuffed Eren's hands so he wouldn't dare do anything and got the lube. He got the contents out and put it all on his cock. One hand was supporting Eren while the other was there, rubbing his own cock. Eren stared for a good while as he saw the entertainment infront of him. Rivaille was groaning and grunting as he continued to masturbate himself until his own was hard and erect.

Without any warning, he intruded Eren with his commendable size, "Your tight… fuck..!" Rivaille managed to mutter.

"Damn it, Rivai..! Warn me next time, you fucking _sadist_! Aaahhh~!" Eren was lifted up then down the cock. The older of the two thrusted his hips upward, earning a sexy moan from the other. The sound of skin slapping against each other resonated within the walls of the bathroom. What's more embarrassing was Eren's moans echoing together with it. It was sexy and arousing.

"Shut it, masochist."

"AAAHHH!" It looks like Rivaille has found the boy's prostate. With dead accuracy, he continued to thrust at the same spot relentlessly. Soon enough, everything was fast paced and what could only be heard was "Uh, uh, uh" from Eren and an occasional "RIVAI!" coming out.

"I-I'm c-c-coming..!" Splotches of white seeped out of Eren's member and Rivaille's own was being sucked by Eren's ass. Both men grunted and were out of breath. The older one pulled himself out of Eren and allowed the white stuff to seep out his backside. Rivaille pulled Eren one more time for another kiss on the lips.

""Now it's time to clean up." He dictated.

Their bath time together was hard as hell. It was either Eren or Rivaille who would pull sexy innuendoes towards each other. But still same old same old, Rivaille's obsessive cleanliness has prevailed.

…

…

…

The door opened, saying that they were finished. Eren and Rivaille were glowing—something you could get after having sex, an afterglow. They were wearing the complete military uniform, and were ready for the 'conference' for tonight's ball.

Rivaille had his hair look messy again—much to his dismay, and Eren had to keep the grumpy face. It was about time they got out of the room. The sun was already out… so it must mean that they stayed in the bathroom for too long.

"Remember Eren, you are not to separate from me, got that?" Rivaille double checked.

"Ha-Hai!"

"Don't stutter."

"Hai!"

"Good."

They went to the door and went for the same routine. Eren would shoot a glare towards anyone daring to look in his direction. He thought of it as fun to be honest. Rivaille, on the other hand, was having a nightmare all over again. Giving goddamn apologetic looks to anyone being victimized by the supposed 'Rivaille', doing shitty smiles at anyone passing by, greeting the people around him rather than those shitty people greeting him… _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! My character is dying! My fucking character is dying! I'm going to kill those damn people! _He secretly scowled when the people had already passed him.

They have finally arrived the conference room. The only people around were Mike, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Gunther and Erd. Each of them was holding their own discussions regarding the ball. The two knew of it since they were only peeking through a small hole in the entrance. Rivaille motioned the younger to get inside…

The door opened noisily than they thought it would. Six pairs of eyes turned to them. So much for the quiet entrance…

Rivaille shot a glare towards Eren for opening the door in such a manner. Eren, on the other hand, raised his hands defensively. With a sigh, the older of the two shoved Eren to the group.

"You sure took your time…" Hanji started. She leaned her back to the couch, crossing her legs in the process. Her glasses gleamed by the light as a mischievous grin formed on her face, "Both of you seem to be glowing too…"

"I might actually kill you this time, Shitty glasses." Rivaille threatened.

Hanji raised her hands in defense, "I am absolutely not saying anything… Are you trying to imply something Rivai..?"

A tick mark appeared on the older one's forehead. Hanji was definitely getting on his nerves. She was always so sly about everything. It was just pure luck that she was still alive. LITERALLY. If she wasn't crazy enough to conduct researches about titans then she would be most likely dead… some way or another.

Sniff. Sniff.

"I smell hormones…" Mike commented after giving Eren a whiff. The younger one tensed after that statement.

_Just what kind of nose does Mike-san posses?!_

"He-Heichou… what did you and Eren do..?" Petra carefully asked, anticipating the answer.

"BAAAKAAA! What kind thinking is that, Petra?!" Aurou countered before anyone could speak.

"Just shut up already! I wish you could just bleed you tongue to death!"

Erwin coughed into his hand—effectively catching the attention of everyone in the room, "Now that everyone is gathered, we can now talk for the ball for tonight." He got the invitation card and gave out all the necessary details, "It says here that this squad unit is invited to the masquerade ball… It seems that Dot Pixis recommended us for that…"

"Remember the conversation last night?" Petra continued, "We agreed that a certain someone is to dress as a girl…"

"And today is the day that _that_ certain someone is to learn how to move and act like a girl." Hanji also continued. She slowly stood up from her seat and headed to that certain someone. Her breathing was becoming abnormal and had a crazy look in her eyes. She raised her wriggling hands and forcefully placed it on that person's shoulder, "N-Ne, Ri—I mean Eren, are you **r**_e_a**d**_**y?**_"

Eren could feel his shoulders being crushed by the sheer force of Hanji's grip. He closed his eyes shut from the force.

"OOW! That hurt! Oh."

The boy peeked through one eye. Hanji was rubbing her forehead. He looked behind him to see what made Hanji rub her forehead. Eren paled by the sight. Rivaille was scowling darker than ever and the boy has no idea to why that happened.

"Anyways, Eren, are you ready?" Hanji repeated…without the forceful action. Eren looked around the room. Petra was nodding feverishly. Erd and Gunther were giving him a thumbs up. Erwin and Mike stared at him expectantly. Hanji looked crazier by the minute as the wait for Eren's answer continued. And finally, he turned to Rivaille—who was unexpectedly anticipating for the answer.

The boy sighed, "Fine… I'm in."

"ALRIGHT!" Hanji then grabbed the boy by the arm and went to the other door, also signaling Petra to come with her. The door closed followed by the sound of locking it.

The remaining men stared at the door, waiting for the next outcome.

"Ha-Hanji-san! Don't touch that part!"

"Hooo~ Sensitive now, are we?"

"Ha-Hanji… Don't do that… Seriously"

"Come on now, Petra. I know you want this as badly as I do."

"But Rivaille Heichou might kill us… for real"

"How long do you think I've been living through that?"

"Well… Yosh! I'll do my best!"

"Atta girl."

The sounds of clothes ruffling were heard. Yelps coming from Eren were evident. The sound of his belt being undone followed by a distress call from Eren—that was where Rivaille drew the line. He ignored his companions saying him to 'Stop' but since this was Rivaille that we're talking about, it was rendered useless.

The older one slammed the door open…

A dark shadow cast on Rivaille's face, "What the fucking hell is this." He made it sound more of a statement rather than a question. The two females tensed on the spot, and blocked Eren from Rivaille's view.

"Ri-Rivai! Why did you come in?!" Hanji questioned, shakily. She adjusted her glasses non-stop and tried to maintain her posture but the visible quiver of anticipation blew it.

"Where is that shitty brat?" Rivaille asked, ignoring Hanji's question, "I'm pretty damn sure that he called. So where the hell is he?"

"Ri-Rivai… I suggest you stop your foul mouth… it doesn't really bode well with Eren's voice…" The brunette commented, in attempt to change the topic.

"Fuck you, Hanji. Don't try to change the subject. Now, get out of the way." The older one shoved poor Hanji aside and glared at Petra, who effectively got out of the way, and finally revealed the quivering Eren.

Eren was staring at Rivaille with eyes of someone who has seen his/her hero. The jacket was already thrown off to the side. His cravat was undone and laid on his shoulders. The shirt he was wearing was partly slipping off his body. The belts around his body just dangled there, "Ri-Rivaille!" the boy shouted as he ran to the said man.

Damn.

Seeing Eren run via Rivaille's body with such an outfit was more than enough to put every man present into a mass nose bleed. This pissed off Rivaille. He removed his own jacket and draped it over to Eren as he got close, then scowled at the people who were trying hard to cover their nose.

"Damn it, Eren." The older on muttered, "What the damn hell?!"

"They were forcing me with those things with the strings and stuff!" Eren complained.

"You are still years behind if you want to disobey your superiors, shitty brat." Rivaille dryly retorted as he redid the buttons and cravat on the younger one. Then, he buckled the belts and dusted off invisible specks of dust.

"I don't want it!" The younger of the two continued to complain. With a sigh, Rivaille went behind Eren and locked his joints, "What the?! Oi Rivai! What's the meaning of this?!"

"This may be my body and you are the one controlling it, but that doesn't mean that you can ignore the damn orders." He tightened the lock on Eren's joints then, leveled himself to Eren's ear.

_Damn, my body is so small…_ "Eren, when I let you go, I want you to strip. This is an order. I don't give a damn hell even if that is my own body." Then he gently blew on the boy's ear, earning a soundless gasp.

Unbeknownst to them, the audience (The rest of the Special Ops Squad) watched in amusement—excitement on Petra and Hanji's part. Slowly, Rivaille loosened his lock on Eren and slowly let go of the lock.

Rivaille went to get something and left Eren with the rest.

Eren stood there motionless. He looked like a kid having a stage fright… _Calm down, Eren… You just have to strip infront of them… Rivaille ordered you to strip. It's not all that bad. Come on. MOVE DAMN IT!_

Gunther nudged Erd, "Oi, what do you think is He—I mean Eren trying to do there?" Gunther whispered. Erd shrugged in response.

Mike exchanged looks with Hanji then to Erwin. The three sighed and shrugged hopelessly.

"O-Oi! Eren, What are you doing?!" Petra suddenly shouted.

All eyes went to the stripping Eren. They can see him unbuttoning his buttons one by one—robotically they might add.

_This is Rivaille's order. Calm down. CALM THE FUCK DOWN! AAHHH! Don't you dare cry! Aw FUCK!_

Eren could feel tears forming at the edge of his eyes. The more he resisted, the more he wanted to cry. He was somehow feeling out thanks to that. He could probably mark this as his most embarrassing moment. EVER. He was done with his shirt. Now, the belts are next. He unbuckled them and easily slipped them off.

_Next are the pants. Next are my damn pants. Rivaille, you sadistic jerk! You must be laughing your ass out at the moment!_

"E-Eren, you don't really have to do this..!" Hanji tried to convince the boy.

"Sh-She's right, Eren! We can turn down the invitation if this is really too much for you!" Petra also added.

"I… I don't want to be a burden so I can do only this much so…" He was about to slide off the pants until someone's hand stopped him. He didn't had the chance to look at whoever stopped him as he felt himself being lifted and placed on that person's shoulder. He saw brown hair… so that must be his body, meaning it was Rivaille who stopped him.

Eren wasn't also able to see that on the other hand was the things with strings and stuffs. He was getting farther and farther away from the other squad unit members then darkness.

Erd and Gunther exchanged looks then somehow came into an agreement. They tip-toed to the door Rivaille and Eren entered and placed their ear on the door. Petra, Hanji and Aurou followed in suit. Mike and Erwin shook their heads dejectedly. They were definitely getting childish ever since Eren and Rivaille switched bodies.

"Rivaille, you sadistic bastard! I hate you so much!"

"Yeah sure, and I love you. Happy now?"

"Damn it…"

"Now hurry and get on your knees."

"I can't. It's hard to do it here."

"Get on your knees."

"Fine, fine, I'm doing it!"

"Good boy."

Hanji and Petra turned red… the imagination helps thank you. The boys who were somehow getting hard… really… the imagination helps.

"Come on. Suck it in."

"Suck what in?"

"This..!"

…

…

…

"Ri-Rivaille… I can't hold on for longer…"

"Be a man, Shitty Brat. You can release when I'm done."

"B-but!"

"No buts!"

"A…Aaahhhh!"

"Baka yaro (Idiot)! I told you to hold it in!"

"I can't hold on for that long—Gack! What the hell?!"

"Fuck you. Thanks to that, were doing it again."

The two girls held in their fangirl-ish screams and squeals. In replacement for that, they jumped and soundlessly squealed. The three boys covered their nose in attempt of stopping their blood from spewing out.

"It's too tight, Rivai!"

"Uhhgg! I'm almost done… There!"

"Haaaah—I can't speak much… AHHH! Why am I wearing this?"

"Shut it."

"Ewww. What's this squishy thing?"

"It's for over here."

"Don't touch me there! You know I'm sensitive in that spot!"

"Hoo~ I thought it was over here."

"Geh! Don't, you fucking tease."

Hanji ran around in circles chanting, "What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing? What are they doing?!" Her crazy eyes intensified even more and her glasses fogged up.

Petra went back to her seat, fantasizing about the earlier sounds that they heard. Erd, Gunther and Aurou fainted not too long ago. Mike continued to stare at the door, getting curious to why the other members were acting like that. Erwin had to massage his aching temples. He looked at the clock. They started this supposed 'conference' at 9 o'clock and the current time was 12:30. It was lunch time already and they were yet to teach Eren proper movements of a lady. Erwin entangled his fingers and placed his chin there. Might as well wait for them to finish then teach Eren how a lady eats first during lunch break. Yep. Sounds like a plan.

The door had finally opened.

At first there was a blinding light that slowly resided. Rivaille stepped out first then stepped aside, showing a fine cross-dresser.

They were stunned.

Rivaille owned a body with a small height and thanks to that, cross-dressing the body was perfect and created a lady with a petite body.

Eren was the one currently residing in the body. He was fidgeting because he had never felt so exposed before. A wig was worn, stopping just a few centimeters below the shoulders. He was wearing a midnight blue, off-shoulder dress. It went just above the knees and each ends of the dress had frills. A sky blue belt was wrapped around his belt and a huge ribbon at the side. He also had sky blue gloves going up until it reached the elbows. He also was wearing white knee high socks—showing his slender legs—and the boots were just below the knees as well.

He tugged the dress further down. He really felt exposed at the moment. Talk about moe points alright.

They all aligned, facing Rivaille and the cross-dressed Eren. They showed two thumbs up, saying: "Good job!"

Eren flared. This was far beyond embarrassing. He just might die this instant.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Excuse us…" Two familiar faces peeked through the door. They waited for Erwin to give a motion that they can come in. When the commander nodded, they went in and slowly approached 'Eren'.

The other watched in anticipation. How will Rivaille handle this situation? –Was the question lingering in their mind.

As the two went to 'Eren', the actual Eren, the one in Rivaille's body, continued to fidget as he stared at his two friends going to his body. Armin spared a glance at him before turning back to 'Eren'. It would've been hell if his friends knew of this…

"Ne, Eren, let's eat lunch together." Mikasa monotonously asked. Her eyes went to 'Eren's' then to the fidgeting girl that looks a lot like someone she hated from the bottom of her guts then back to 'Eren'

'Eren' raised a brow, "You came all the way here just for that?"

"—Well, actually…" Armin interjected, "We were asked to give this." The blonde gave another letter and handed it to 'Eren'

"What's this..?"

"Ah, that's a letter for Commander Erwin. I don't know what it contains though…" Armin finished with a sheepish smile. His eyes trailed to the fidgeting raven haired 'girl' who was very busy pulling down the hem of 'her' dress, "That reminds me… Who's that girl there, Eren?"

Something that 'Eren' was supposed to do, Rivaille looked at his supposed superiors for permission. Erwin gave a curt nod. With a smile (Rivaille inwardly twitched at that) he walk to Eren—who was really busy tugging the hem down—and whispered something quickly before turning back to Mikasa and Armin.

"This is uhh… Heichou's cousin…" Rivaille slowly stated. He motioned the petite 'girl' to go infront of him. Eren turned around, facing Rivaille with pleading eyes. He mouthed the words, "I don't think this is a good idea…"

Rivaille chuckled then patted Eren's head—much to Mikasa's dismay since she doesn't know that Eren is in Rivaille's body and Rivaille was in Eren's body.

The younger of the two tugged Rivaille's jacket, saying that he should level with him. Getting the message Rivaille bent down—which made Mikasa feel jealous at the action.

"I really mean it..!" Eren whispered, "I might accidentally say something and they would know that it's the great Lance Corporal cross dressing..!"

"Then don't speak. It's that simple." Rivaille then pulled back and went back to his usual 'Eren' façade. "Well, anyways, this is Ri…ren" _I almost slipped dammit._

"Hee… I'm Armin. Nice to meet you."

"Mikasa."

Eren bowed to the two in show of respect. This was somehow shitty.

"Ne, Eren, can Riren (**Me: You know where this came from. LOL.**) join us?"

"Oh. That's a good idea. That way err… Eren can teach her some other etiquettes." Erwin interrupted before 'Eren' could've answered. Eren cast a worried look, "Yosh! Eren, go teach her. Rivai taught you already, right?"

"Ah. Hai!" The supposed 'Eren' replied. _FUCK!_

They went for the door and heard it close ever so gently.

"And don't forget, we leave at 5!" He was replied with a distant "HAI!"

"Nah, Erwin, what does the letter say?" Hanji inquired.

"Ah… You mean this?" He showed the now opened letter. Hanji nodded, "This contains our entrance tickets." The brunette let out the sound 'oh~'.

**-OMAKE-**

**~FAILED Analyzing~**

Right after that, Hanji and the others grabbed for lunch. They set up as if a conference table in their place. They were eating the usual.

"So… What do you think did Rivaille do to Eren when he said, 'Get on your knees'?" Hanji started. She chewed her food then swallowed. The brunette looked at the people eating together with her. There were thinking faces alright. It was serious topic to them. Rivaille was the kind of guy who would do something regardless of the interpretation of others after all…

"I was thinking that maybe… I don't know… an engagement in something..?" Gunther carefully answered. He then put in a mouthful of bread.

"Maybe it has something to do with whips!" Petra heatedly said.

"Oi, oi! Seriously Petra! Not while we're in the table!" Aurou shouted, a few crumbs spewing out.

"Ugh! Swallow first before you could speak! Besides, Hanji was asking for opinions!" Petra retorted back.

"Atleast have a little decency!"

"Fine! Then let me hear your opinion!"

"Hmph!" Aurou leaned on his seat. Lips pointed outward, brows knitted together and huffed. Everyone stared at him expectantly. A few minutes later, a light hue of pink crept on his cheeks, "I can't think of any…"

"Alright… let's change it… Then what about when Rivai said to 'Suck it'?" Hanji asked again. This time, Erwin spitted out the water he was supposed to be drinking and looked incredulously at Hanji.

"When was that?" Their commander asked with wide eyes.

"Ah… This was when Rivai was changing Eren…" Hanji answered.

"O-Oh…"

"Well… Since no one is willing to give their own explanation of the happenings just a while ago… I'll give my guess!" Hanji stood up with a heated face present. She cleared her throat then started to give her explanation, "So this is what happened! Long story short, Rivai did sexy innuendoes to Eren!"

Erd and Aurou choked on their food. Petra exploded red. Gunther and Mike spat out their water and Erwin had to clutch his poor heart.

Hanji snickered as she returned to eating her food. The rest of the lunch went uneventful.

A few minutes later, they finished their meals.

It was too awkward. But wouldn't it be common sense that they knew that Rivaille was changing Eren?

4:00 p.m.

Cross-dressed Eren and Rivaille returned. Rivaille looked haggard and tired… the same applied for Eren. It was the perfect chance.

The Special Ops Squad surrounded them.

"Rivai… What did you and Eren do exactly behind that door?" Hanji pointed at the room where Rivaille changed Eren into a dress.

"I changed the brat. Isn't it obvious?" Rivaille answered impatiently.

"How?"

The older one clicked his tongue, "I am going to kill you, Shitty glasses" He hissed but answered her nonetheless, "I asked him get on his knees so it would be easier to tie corset around him."

"Then what about the suck it in part?"

"Damn fucking questions…" Rivaille cursed, "Suck in the air, fucker!"

"Then why was Eren shouting 'Why am I wearing this'?"

Rivaille was twitching non-stop. It was so annoying that he had to answer the questions even though it was more than obvious that he doesn't want to talk at the moment. He had no choice since it would've been more annoying if he didn't answer it right now, "He was wearing the dress!"

"Then what about the squishy part?!"

"IT WAS PADDING! IT WAS A FUCKING PADDING TO MAKE EREN HAVE A SHAPE OF A BITCH!" The older one was near clobbering the fucking brunette infront of him.

"Woah! Volume Rivaille, volume! I'm almost done! Last question! What about the sensitive part?!"

"Eren is sensitive in the chest area and in the lower region. Can I change now?!"

Hanji dumbly nodded. Rivaille and Eren passed by her.

The rest of the SOS unit was dumbfounded…

They had such indecent minds…

**-OMAKE-**

**End**

**So I am finally done with this chapter! Hehe… I don't know if this was interesting… It felt boring… to me atleast… well… is it?  
Before I forget, I was thinking of revealing my military name! What do you think about that XD**

**Who wants drawings? I can draw what you would like to request BUT it is for the first two who could PM me XD**

**-Reviews are greatly welcomed so…**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


End file.
